Naruto vs Soul Eater: The most awaited battle
by Hitsugaya Kubinashi Cana x Leo
Summary: Team 7 and the main characters of soul eater fought over one thing. Now, they are all signed up in the chuunin exam stadium to join an event called "random fighting". A lot of action will occur in this story and also, appearances of other anime characters
1. Smallest Reason

Naruto vs. Soul Eater. Who will win?

Gathering at the training field, Naruto, together with Sasuke and Kakashi, encountered these odd looking people with extraordinary looking weapons. "Might be Tenten's friends" Naruto thought. Naruto was very surprised when he saw those odd looking weapons changed into humans. "Wow!" team seven shouted. " Hi! I'm Maka Albarn. Can you tell us where the training field is?" Maka said. "Kakashi Sensei, this people look stupid and ARE stupid." Sasuke said. "Hey! Who do you think you are? We were asking nicely! C'mon Maka, let's look for the training field without the help of these guys." Soul said angrily. "Apparently, this IS the training field." Kakashi said in a calm voice. "But Kakashi Sensei!, we are going to use this field for our training DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "SO, let's just do it in a fight! Right tsubaki?" Black Star said. "Hmmmm…we shouldn't be getting into this kind of mess" Liz said, frustrated. "The chuunin exam stadium has an event there. It is called "random fighting" how about let's join there to fight fairly." Naruto said.

So they all agreed to join that event. While walking…

Kakashi: you know naruto, you shouldn't be fighting those kind of people. They look pretty strong and we don't even know their nature. And besides, you are fighting for a very small reason.

Sasuke: you said it yourself sensei. They look pretty strong. That' s why we have you in our group.

Naruto: sasuke, it's kinda weird today huh? You're usually uninterested in stuffs like this.

Sasuke: well, those guys were getting on my nerves. They are a bunch of blockheads.

Kakashi: sigh…

Soul eater's side mode

Soul: those ninjas are really inhospitable

Kid: I kinda like them. The kid's whiskers are very symmetrical and the other kid's hair is also symmetrical but when I saw their sensei…I JUST WANT TO KILL ALL OF THEM! IT'S SO UNSYMMETRICAL!

Maka: well, good thing they have events like this. I JUST WANT TO TEAR THEM APART! Legally…

Soul: hehe. Maka's soul is motivated. We're ready.


	2. Beginning of Event

They all arrived in the chuunin exam at the same time. Looking at each other's eyes,

Naruto: so you came? You have some big guts dattebayo huh?

Black Star: yes they're big and now, get ready to eat them!

Tsubaki: go black star!

Naruto: I'll sign everybody up.

So then, Naruto signed the application form and they are the last contenders.

SO THE EVENT BEGAN!

The host is Maito Gai.

Gai: let's enjoy our youth and let's introduce the judges. First we have Natsu Dragneel. Don't make him mad or he'll breath fire!

Natsu: Yeah that's right! Respect me!

Gai: next we have Ayuzawa Misaki. Don't spread her secret or she will hit you with everything she has through aikido!

Misaki: How did I get here?

Gai: next judge we have is Dr. Stein. He loves dissection and experiments and welcome him for coming here all the way from Shibusen academy.

: I like to dissect endangered species because I won't let them go extinct without experimenting them.

Gai: next judge we have Satsuki or also known as the owner of maid latte.

Satsuki: I want this battle to be full of MOE!

Gai: The last judge but definitely not the least (seriously DEFINETELY NOT the least) PAIN! Make sure you respect his country or he will push all of you!

Pain: Where the heck is Konan?

Satsuki: Why do I have to sit next to him? He's not full of Moe. It's very creepy! I wanna exchange sits! Uhm gai? Gai? Gaaii?

Gai: that's all of our judges now let's start with our opening program! (satsuki: uhm gai?)

, While everybody is watching the opening program,


	3. PrankSTARS

While everybody is watching the program…

Black Star: Hey soul. Wanna do a prank on those losers?

Soul: What are you thinking now?

Black Star: I have this chakra drainer thingy I bought from the peddler.

Soul: Lemme see! SUGOII! It should make those ninjas weak!

So soul and black star put the drug in a drink of naruto's. Once naruto is about to drink it,

Naruto: this drink looks cool

Soul and Black Star: ( here it comes! )

Naruto: *puff*

Soul: What the-?

Naruto: HEHE! You can't trick me! I intentionally let my Kage Bunshin drink it. You cheaters-dattebayo!

Soul: were busted black star. What are we gonna do?

Black Star: sorry soul. I forgot to tell you this but, Naruto, right?

Naruto: yeah? Why?

Black Star: BECAUSE OF YOU KID ALMOST QUIT THIS EVENT! YOU TOOK HIS RING OUT OF HIS FINGER BECAUSE YOU KNEW HE LOVES SYMMETRY AND THIS WILL TEAR HIM APPART! GOOD THING LIZ AND PATTY ARE THERE!

Naruto: WHAT? I never took a stupid ring

Soul: Stop it Black Star! You didn't even have evidence! I was the one who took his ring you idiot!

Black Star: But why would you take his ring?

Soul: I need a toothpick. Maka and I recently caught a soul. I just ate it, used kid's ring as a toothpick and forgot to return it.

Tsubaki: Black Star? Oh! Naruto? Uhm.. did black star do something? I'm so very sorry! We promise that we will just fight you in the event….

Black Star: tsubaki…..

Naruto: hmph… misunderstanding…. You guys are just like me in pranks..too bad that won't stop us


	4. First battles

And so the competitions begin!

First Battle:

Gai: The first battle goes to Shintani Hinata and Usui Takumi. Please go to the center of the stadium and enjoy the flavor of youth!

Shintani: I'm sure Misaki will see me as a different man.

Usui: Misaki don't like losers like you.

Misaki: Shintani? USUI? What are you doing here?

Shintani: OH! MISAKI CHAN!

Misaki: I will not let you fight. Let's just go home!

Gai: ok….so…they just went home and let their youth DIE!

Second Battle:

Gai: Our next battle will be the long time rivals Sakura and Ino!

Sakura: CHA! Here I go!

Ino: Shut up forehead girl!

Gai: Let the fight begin!

Ino: First, I'll let you off with my 16 hit combo!

Ino ran as fast as she can to reach sakura for her 16 hit combo. But suddenly, Sakura unleashed a genjutsu. Ino was surrounded by many explosive tags and she has to avoid them.

Sakura: you can't get away with this!

Ino: No worries, this is just genjutsu. My shintenshin technique can stop her!

Sakura: You'll have to go near me to do that!

Ino: ( that's right. I'll just have to make her go near me by dodging my poison wolfsbane! Oh Shit! I almost forgot! I'm still under her genjutsu. There's no choice…)

Ino took a kunai and stabbed herself in her thigh but still making sure that she can run. Now she's out of the genjutsu. She threw many smoke bombs and poisonous wolfsbane at sakura making sakura dodge intentionally. Sakura can't see so she didn't know that she was getting near to ino. Now that she's near, ino unleashed he 16 hit combo and knocked sakura asleep.

Gai: judges?

Natsu: why do you have to ask? Obviously the girl who is still AWAKE wins.

: I would like to dissect sakura when she wins but looks like ino won. Better dissect her

Satsuki: MOEMOEMOEMOE move! Ino wins

Pain: are you an idiot? Of course Ino wins! Sakura is unconscious so Ino Wins!

Satsuki: awwwww! Creepy!


	5. Getting Ready

Third Battle:

Gai: For our third battle, Light Yagami vs. L. who will win in this youthful battle? Light, L, please proceed to the center of the stadium.

Light: hey L. remember, I have a deathnote.

L: aw. Cmon Light. You are such an idiot. I also have a deathnote.

Gai: BEGIN!

Gai: L wins the battle! L wrote Light's name faster!

Natsu: what the! They just wrote their names on that freaking notebook!

: I wanna dissect that notebook

Satsuki: I hate being a judge here!my Moe is slowly being replacedby this evil aura surrounding each of you!

Pain: that's so cool…. I want one….

Soul: Maka, it's time.

Maka: oh. Mm.

Soul: Black Star, Kid, let's go

Naruto: Sasuke, Sensei, we're up.

Sasuke: That was quick.

Kakashi: (Still, this could be a good training for fighting unknown enemies.)

Gai: This is the most awaited battle of all. We will change the judges. Here we have Blair.

Blair: Go SOUL!

Gai: next we have Minato Namikaze

Minato: That's my boy

Gai: We also have the grim reaper

Grim Reaper: That's also my boy

Gai: And Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy: I'm soooo out of place


	6. Anime Clash!

Last Battle:

And so, the most important battle of all. This will create history. This will create epic. This will create,

AN ANIME CLASH!

Kakashi: Okay, here's the thing. Do not be reckless. We need to understand them first.

Naruto: But Sensei! I already understand them dattebayo. They just transform into weapons and they use those weapons.

Sasuke: You are a one big BLOCKHEAD! Sensei is telling us to know their weakness and how to defeat them, the purpose of those weapons and how their movements work. We really shouldn't be reckless. Their attack might be destructive.

Kakashi: So that's our plan.

Maka: We will have to use the resonance of the soul this time.

Soul: That's right. But we still need to know their nature first.

Black Star: But I already understand them. They are ninjas who use weird jutsus and stuff.

Kid: You are a one big BLOCKHEAD! Sensei is telling us to know their weakness and how to defeat them, the purpose of those jutsus and how their movements work. We really shouldn't be reckless. Their attack might be destructive and unsymmetrical.

Liz: Oh come on kid. Don't ever think about thinking about symmetries again and again. It causes troubles for us you know.

Patty: Don't worry Liz! Kid might be aggressive today cause he hates their "unsymmetrical" Sensei.

Gai: Fighters! Please proceed to the stadium.

Soul: Ikuzo, Maka! We need to take it easy from the start. Their first attack might not be so bad..

And so the fighters went inside the stadium and gathered in the center. All of them are ready to fight and agreed that whoever loses, could not use the training field for a long time.


	7. First Move: Epic Fail

Gai: Ready? Fight!

Naruto: Taijuu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Smoke poofed and hundreds of clones appeared!

Soul: Maka! I stand corrected! We can only battle at mid-range. We need to go near them!

Maka: We'll have to defeat this clones Soul. Let's go! Kid ,Black Star!

Kid: We need to hurry! The clones are coming this way!

Maka ran as fast as she can while swinging her scythe to defeat clones.

Maka: (So this is how they fight. Having weird jutsus might be hard for us.) Yaaahh!

Naruto: Sensei.

Kakashi: I know. They just use those weapons normally. They haven't even shown what they're really made of.

Sasuke: Well, should we, give it all?

Kakashi: I think we will just have to fight them like how we fight are opponents in missio-NARUTO!

Naruto: Ican't wait anymore!

Sasuke: Naruto! Don't be reckless you baka!

Kid: Maka! Where's the real one?

Maka: I don't kno-(RASENGAN) Agh!

Maka was almost hit by Naruto's rasengan. Maka blocked it using her scythe leading soul to be hurt.

Maka: Soul! Daijoubu ka?

Soul: Don't worry. I am protected here from the inside. It just hurt a little. Maka! Focus!

Maka: oh! Right!

Naruto: Damn! That scythe is tough!

Since naruto couldn't use any jutsu, he'll have to fight using kunais. Leading him to fight black star.

Kakashi: I think we have no choice but to fight them one on one.


	8. One on One: Not a bad idea

Kakashi: What the heck?

Kid: You're mine! You are so unsymmetrical! Where are you from! From worthless R' us?

Sasuke: Don't worry Sensei. I'll handle this

Which leaves kakashi to fight maka.

Kid: I want to kill your unsymmetrical sensei! Y-yo-your eyes… THEY'RE SO SYMMETRICAL!

Liz: KID! Focus!

Sasuke: Sharingans are not attractive. They will kill you!

Liz: Grrrr! Good thing you're cute! Patty, transform and shoot this guy. When he is shot, he will have unsymmetrical bruises which will make Kid motivated!

Patty: (laughs loud) HAI!

Sasuke: Hmph..

Naruto: Hehehehehe! How can you defeat me with that face! You look stupid!

Black Star: STUPID! This is the face of a god!

Maka: Soul, they have gone to one on one. We have to fight their Sensei.

Soul: it's a sensei, right? I'm pretty sure he's strong. Let's use resonance of the soul now.

Maka: No soul! We'll have to fight him normally first to estimate his strength.

Soul: So it's planned. Let's do this!

So then, each of them had an opponent to be fought one on one. They have already created a new plan. While in the audiences and judges part,

Hinata: Go Naruto!

Blair: Go Soul!

Sakura, Ino and other freaking girls: GO SASUKE!

Minato: I never knew that my son have no jutsus

Gai: Why are you even here? You're dead!

Grim Reaper: Oh Kid, you are so addicted to symmetry….


	9. Naruto's Fight

Naruto and Black Star are fighting weirdly with each other. Using just a simple kunai knife and tsubaki, they still managed to damage each other.

Naruto: I won't lose to the likes of you!

Black Star: What do you mean "the likes of you"? This is the features of a god! Bow down to me!

Naruto: As if dattebayo! You are just a god of idiocy!

So naruto and black star fought with each other after several insults. Tsubaki transformed into a giant shuriken and black star is about to throw it. Naruto used kage bunshin no jutsu to stop the shuriken at any cost. And at last, the shuriken was stopped. What will Naruto do next? Naruto is preparing his signature move: rasengan.

Black Star: Hehe! Do you think that I will fall for that? I saw it when you used it on Maka!

When naruto was about to unleash his rasengan, black star dodged it without any sweat. But black star didn't know that there was a bunshin who was about to hit him at the back. It was a two way combo. Since black star threw tsubaki, tsubaki was out of black star's hands and she can transform to human form again. So she transformed to protect black star from the rasengan. Tsubaki was hit and cannot transform to any weapon again.

Naruto: Damn! I almost had him!

Black Star: TSUBAKI!

Naruto: Damn! Black Star discovered my planned move. I have no choice but to use another jutsu.

Naruto doesn't know anymore jutsus. Naruto thought of using his tools and also with the help of kage bunshins. Naruto threw many shurikens, demon wind shurikens, and a bomb kunai. Black star dodged all of those.

Naruto: I KNOW NOW! I'll have to defeat him but at the same time, Black Starr will enjoy it! HENGE!

Black star's eyes widened. It was because that Naruto used sexy jutsu! Black star's nose bled and was unconscious. So naruto defeated his enemy and he didn't want to interrupt sasuke and kakashi's battle for he doesn't want to win unfairly.


	10. Sasuke's Fight

Sasuke's battle

Liz: Patty! Shoot him! Anywhere! He just needs one bruise and he's done! Kid is still daydreaming about the guy's eyes. He just needs one unsymmetrical portion of his body and his done for it!

Patty: AHAHAHAHHAA! Okay! Get ready to be destroyed! Ahahahahaaha!

Patty aims and shoots everywhere.

Sasuke: Damn, it's going to be hard to attack with this situation.

Sasuke was hit at his cheeks. There was a very small wound. The bullet just passed through leaving a small slice in sasuke's cheeks.

Liz: Kid! Look! His cheeks are unsymmetrical. Don't you wanna kill him for being such a worthless garbage?

Kid:… YOU LOOK SO WORTHLESS LIKE YOUR SENSEI! ARE YOU BOTH FROM WORTHLESS R' US? LIZ! PATTY! TRANSFORM!

Sasuke: Hmph. He's back. Katton! Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Kid: What the?

Kid ran to a safe place and is preparing his death cannon. Sasuke can't see him because of the smoke that was produced by his fire style technique.

Sasuke: Where is he?

Liz: Preparing death cannon. 6%...

Sasuke couldn't see them so he used his sharingan to see their chakra.

Sasuke: DAMN! They're from a different dimension! They don't have chakras! I'll just have to listen to the slightest sound they make.

The smoke was clearing up. Sasuke can already see their silhouette.

Sasuke: Katton! Goukakyuu no jutsu! Kid: Death Cannon!

They fired up! At the same time! They were both hit by a powerful attack and was both unconscious.

The last battle and the battle that will decide who the winner is going to be is Kakashi and Maka's battle.

Naruto would also want to fight Maka so Maka hit Naruto on his head using her weapon to knock him unconscious and to battle fairly: one on one.

Black Star(x) Tsubaki(x) Liz(x) Patty(x) Kid(x) Maka

Naruto(x) Sasuke(x) Kakashi


	11. Kakashi's Fight

Kakashi's Battle

Maka: Soul! What are we going to do? Everybody's down.

Soul: Let's just attack that weird sensei. Let's go,Maka!

Maka ran as fast as she can to reach kakashi. Kakashi took out a kunai. Maka is now swinging her scythe to damage kakashi but instead, kakashi is just guarding using his kunai.

Soul: it's no use maka!

Maka: Soul! Change yourself into a death scythe now! We'll use the resonance of the soul!

Soul changed into a death scythe and broke kakashi's kunai. Kakashi is attempting to use Raikiri on maka but his raikiri just doesn't seem to reach maka for maka is very quick and she always interrupts kakashi's moves.

Maka almost hit kakashi but kakashi interrupted it using his hands touching the sides of the scythe.

Soul: Maka! This is bad. Our resonance of the soul is still imperfect.

Kakashi used raikiri and it broke the scythe. Soul is unconscious and maka doesn't have any weapon. Kakashi: Raikiri!

He used raikiri directly at maka knowing that maka will not die if he used a less powerful lightning blade.

Kakashi: What the?

Maka is not hit by the raikiri. Maka shields herself because of her wavelength. Maka is now running as fast as she can towards kakashi and maka BECAME a weapon herself. Kakashi can't dodge all of those even though his sharingan is showing. And also, he cannot use anymore jutsus for it might kill maka. Kakashi decided to give up in this battle.

Kakashi: I give up.

Maka: Huh?

Gai: it seems that kakashi gave up. Judges?

Blair: there's one win and a tie for each teams and maka earned another win so her team has two wins now. Maka's team wins.

Minato: even though naruto's my son, I have to decide fairly. Blair is right.

Grim reaper: I agree

Lucy: I have no choice but to agree.

Gai: the winning team will be Maka's team!


	12. Alliance Discovered

After that tragic battle, all of them gathered to the training field.

Naruto: Sensei! Why did you give up DATTEBAYO!

Kakashi: I wanted to read more icha-icha (I have to lie now. This a "mismatched" battle. I can't fight kids seriously)

Naruto: WHAT?

Maka: Anyway, thank you for your time.

Kakashi: Well, a deal's a deal. You can train here for now. Besides, we're from here. We can train anytime we want.

Maka: Nah. We decided not to train anymore. Our battle is our training for us. Besides, we're exhausted.

Sasuke: Hmph.

Soul: Let's go, Maka.

Maka: Oh.. Okay!

Naruto: Hey Black Star.

Black Star: Hmm?

Naruto: I'm gonna miss you. After all, many people say that we're alike.

Black Star: I'm gonna miss you too. Me, you, and Soul can get along well with each other.

Naruto: Well then, Maka, I hope we can battle sometime soon. Just you wait until shippuden. You're dead! Hahaha!

Maka: I'll expect that. Thank you, for, everything. I had a great time here in konoha.

Maka and her friends left konoha. She also accepted a challenge from naruto to be done 3 years from now. Will they be continuing this battle?

NaruFairyEater: I might have a continuation for this. I was wrong in making kakashi participate here. He's too strong. Nevertheless, please review and suggest stories.

-END-


End file.
